Semper Fi
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: After finding a tortured Alex in a terrorist organizations, our favorite NCIS team must look after Alex, who is given the option of helping NCIS with a couple of their cases. Will he accept? Rated T just in case. Rating may change.


I wish I owned Alex Rider and NCIS! All I own is John Pointer… And maybe someone else if I add another OC. By the way, this is the disclaimer for the whole story.

Well, what are you waiting for? Read on!

"So why are you here?" The naval officer named John Pointer glanced at the young boy sitting beside him. It disgusted him that somebody so young could be sitting next to him in a cell.

"It's classified." John smiled. Though he did wonder about the British accent.

"Your father an agent? You being held hostage for money? Got a rich father back in Britain?" Alex Rider shook his head.

"My father's dead, so it would be was an agent. If they have their way, I will not be getting out of here alive." Alex said. John raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit?" He asked. Alex looked up, a dead serious look in his eye.

"You're a soldier, you should know that I'm not some innocent kid, you can see it in my eyes, body language, and hear it in my voice." John grimaced, he hoped his assumptions had been wrong.

"Did you see your father, you know…?" Alex shook his head.

"It happened when I was small, my mother and father's plane was blown up by my god father." Alex grimaced. John winced.

"I live with my housekeeper Jack now, my uncle, also an agent, was killed on the job about a year ago." John closed his eyes.

"MI5?" He asked.

"No, MI6." Alex replied. He looked down at his feet.

"How do you know all this?" John asked. Alex's eyes darkened.

"That's the part I can't tell you." John decided not to push. Suddenly the door clanged open. Alex blinked at the light.

"You don't want to tell your new friend here your little secret?" Tallan asked with a smirk. Alex had killed his brother, spoiling their plans, and completing his mission. But he failed to kill his brother, Tallan. Even though his mission was over, before MI6 could reach him, Tallan had taken him, with a promise of extreme pain before an even more painful death. Alex glared.

"A little upset your plans got spoiled?" Alex asked. John looked at Alex like he was crazy.

"No, I just thought you might want to let your friend know what you've been hiding before your too injured to speak." Tallan's expression darkened at the mention of the failed plan. John looked at Alex, his eyes a question mark.

"I think my friend here is good." Alex spat at Tallan. Tallan just smiled, he would get revenge later.

"Fine, I will tell him. John, your little friend here, Alex, is a spy for MI6, just like the rest of his family. He wrecked my plans and killed my brother. It's going to cost him his life." Tallan smiled a twisted smile. Alex's just glared back. John stared shocked at Alex. He nodded.

"It's true, I'm sorry."

"Now before we go, I have to take care of your little friend." He whipped out a gun and shot him straight in the forehead. Alex winced. Tallan came right up to Alex and whispered in his ear.

"You will receive much worse than that, my little friend." Alex tried to bite him, but failed. Tallan backed up.

"That's an extra ten lashes today. You will feel the impact of every single one." Alex said nothing. Tallan spoke quickly in Arabic and two guards grabbed Alex, and pushed him out into the hall and lead him straight into another room.

A couple of hours later, Alex was thrown back into the cell. His throat was too hoarse to do anything but hiss in pain. For his enjoyment, John was still there. Alex shivered, his shirt had been taken, but his back was truthfully not that cold. Warm blood flowed from whip wounds. His skin was horribly torn up, and he was losing a lot of blood. Then there were the bruises, they were all over his body. He couldn't forget the burns on his arms, courtesy of boiling water.

Alex knew he was in pretty bad shape, but he couldn't even think of a plan through the haze of pain. He could still hear the whistle of the whip, and the sound of Tallan's fists against his bare flesh. He shivered. Lying broken on the floor, Alex drifted in and out of consciousness, and in and out of horrid dreams.

For a couple days they left Alex alone. He tried not to move much, every time he did the scabs on his back broke open and began bleeding sluggishly. His head was feeling a bit weak from blood loss, and he hadn't had food or water in a while, and when he did, it was stale. Finally they came for him again, dragging him away, his back wounds broke open all over again. Alex whimpered, as they neared the same door as before.

Today they focused on his front. Tallan's favorite place to hit was his bullet wound, which was now throbbing painfully. Alex had screamed himself hoarse again. This time his front felt the bite of the whip. His chest was bleeding heavily now, and again, he lay in a crumpled heap in his cell. This time, they had given him a bit of water. Alex sipped it slowly, too much at once and his stomach wouldn't be able to hold it down.

After a couple hours of bleeding, Alex was conscious again. Silent tears streamed down his face. His head was pounding, and he was still bleeding a bit. He didn't know how much longer he could go without food, and it was unbearably cold.

Suddenly, Alex heard gunshots from down the hall, cringing, he curled up into a ball, trying to protect his vital organs. Alex whimpered as he heard noise outside his door. He felt so weak, and couldn't even think of sarcastic remarks.

The organization Tallan was a part of was delighted to see him having fun with this young boy. Tallan had been a bit reluctant to be cruel when he had first joined, but he had climbed the ladder of importance, and now he enjoyed being cruel. A few of the members had actually watched one of their sessions. They especially enjoyed the agonized screams. Tallan, out of the kindness of his heart, had even allowed them a chance with the whip. But Alex could tell Tallan was getting bored with him. Soon he would be disposed off, and he had no hopes that MI6 would rescue him.

Alex figured that the noise outside, would either be one of his last sessions, or his death. He didn't care really either way, though he wanted peace, he didn't want to die just yet. He held his breath as the door burst open. Alex cried out as the light hit his eyes. He whimpered as more tears slipped out of his closed eyes.

A figure knelt beside him. Alex stopped his breathing. The figure placed a hand on his neck, hoping for a steady pulse. Alex screamed, the figure had brushed a wound on his shoulder. Alex could feel himself sobbing, with each spasm more scabs broke open. Through the waves of pain, Alex heard the figure talk to him. "Shhhh," It hushed him. "You're alright."

Alex cracked open his eyes, and hissed at the light. A blurry man stood there, his face horrified. Alex tried to speak, but all he could do was whisper. "Please…." He trailed off. The last thing he saw before passing out was silver hair and brilliant blue eyes, looking on in horror.

Alex's' senses came back slowly. First, feeling returned to his toes and fingers, slowly spreading throughout the rest of his body. He registered that he wasn't in the cell anymore, he was numb and semi comfortable. Next, he could hear the beep of the heart monitor, he was in a hospital. Then, he could smell the antiseptic of a hospital. Alex flexed his fingers, moving his hand across the bed.

Finally, holding his breath, he opened his eyes. All he could see was the white ceiling, and a blurry face of a man. Then, through the haze, he saw those blue eyes. The same ones he had last seen. "Wha…?" Alex mumbled.

"Shh, it's ok. Your safe now." Alex nodded, and the figure came into view. His face was blank, but his eyes were concerned. They also had a tint of something haunted in them, just like his.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Who are you?" Alex sighed.

"Alex Rider. What does NCIS stand for?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Alex sighed.

"How long have I been out?" Gibbs looked away.

"About a week. Most of the wounds on your back and front are healed, though they will leave scars. The burns have also healed. They had to give you more blood, but you're fine now. You're going to be sore for awhile, those bruises were nasty." Alex nodded.

"When will I be discharged?" Gibbs blinked.

"Very soon actually, they just need a day to make sure you're ok. Your body healed remarkably fast. The Director of NCIS is dealing with all the details, making phone calls for you. She won't tell me much, besides the fact that you don't have any family. How would you feel about staying with me for a while?" Gibbs asked. He immediately liked the kid, he also had to ask if he could identify any other men. Some had gotten away. Alex looked at him suspiciously.

"As your director probably now knows, she will have to ask _them_ first." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Alex 's throat was sore again, and the last few words had come out scratchy. Gibbs put a hand on his forehead. 'No fever,' He thought. Then he picked up a cup on the table besides the hospital bed and offered Alex some much needed ice chips. Alex gladly accepted.

"So, besides your throat, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Better," Alex said.

"Good, they had to sew up some of those whip wounds. The medication must be working." Alex smiled. He still wasn't sure if he could trust this man, but he was tired, and less on edge than normal.

Gibbs cell phone rang. "I'll be right back, with a nurse." He added before stepping outside. Giving Alex time to ponder the man.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said curtly. He listened for a second.

"Jethro, I have permission from MI6 for you to watch over him for a while. They have to work out a deal with the organization responsible for his torture. Meanwhile, you and your team will watch over him. He will be staying with you." Jenny said.

"Wait a second, why do you need permission from MI6?" Jenny released a breath.

"Because, when their agent went missing right after completing his mission they were worried. He's under their control, they're his guardians."

"Are you trying to tell me that MI6 employed a teenager?" Jenny sighed.

"That's exactly it, Jethro. After his uncle died they used him. He's gone on tons of missions, he has a one hundred percent success rate. He's their secret weapon, their best agent. I am completely appalled by the idea. But for now all we can do is protect him. He has a lot of enemies. Plus, we have to see if he can give us the names of any other men that tortured him. We need his help also." Gibbs was absolutely stunned.

"Okay, but this conversation is not over. We cannot let MI6 abuse him." Jenny bit her lip.

"We can only do what we can do Jethro." With that, Gibbs hung up.

Gibbs came back into the room with a nurse. He stared at Alex for a bit. "You know, don't you?" Alex asked. Gibbs nodded, avoiding his eyes. As soon as the nurse left Alex spoke again. This time, with his true accent. He had been using an American one, just to keep everyone off his tail.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself then, Alex Rider, MI6." Gibbs looked away. There was an awkward silence, until the nurse came back in. Everything looks good Alex, you should be able to be discharged tomorrow. Just make sure you get yourself checked at a doctor's." Gibbs looked up.

"Don't worry, Doctor Mallard will be looking after him." Alex looked up, switching effortlessly back to an American accent.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Tell you later." Gibbs said, eyeing the nurse. Finally, she left them alone. Back in his real accent Alex asked,

"So, who is Doctor Mallard?"

Suddenly Doctor Mallard entered.

"Call me Ducky. I hear we will be looking after you for a while." Alex nodded. Alex looked at Gibbs, asking if he should tell Ducky with his eyes. Gibbs nodded.

"Nice to meet you Ducky, I'm Alex Rider, MI6." Ducky froze, giving a questioning look to Gibbs.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Gibbs asked Alex. Alex nodded reluctantly. Gibbs and Ducky stepped out.

"He's not being serious is he, is he really with MI6? His accent gives away that he's British, but a spy?" Ducky was stunned. Gibbs nodded.

"As much as I hate it, it's true Duck. Jen had to get permission from MI6 for us to watch over him. We don't have a file yet, but we know he's fifteen, been on various missions, is their best operative, and has a one hundred percent success rate." Ducky was speechless.

"MI6 wouldn't….." He trailed off.

"They would, I've heard Alan Blunt is more of a bastard than me." Ducky shook his head.

"This should be interesting.." Ducky commented darkly. Slowly he reentered the room.

"Sorry Alex," He said.

"It's alright. I understand." Ducky came over and put a hand on his forehead.

"The fevers gone." He commented.

"I had a fever?" Alex asked.

"A very high one, in fact. Yes, I can see you're just about ready to be released." Alex half smiled at this. "But, in order to be released, you have to get some rest." I know you've just woken up, but you're not healed yet." Alex, seeing it in Ducky's eyes, knew it was best not to argue.

"Do you need something to help you sleep?" Gibbs asked. His finger on the call button.

"No, I'm fine." Alex said rolling over, falling asleep instantly. Leaving Gibbs and Ducky to their thoughts.

Word of Alex spread quickly at NCIS. Only certain people could know he was employed by MI6, but the rest knew there was something special about him, that he was going to be around NCIS a lot, and that he was staying with the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Oh yes, people talked, rumors flew, and they waited for him to arrive.

Abby especially wanted to meet Alex. She had wanted to visit him in the hospital, but Gibbs, having had children, would probably know how to deal with this situation best. They figured he'd be physiologically traumatized, but they didn't count on him being used to torture. They didn't count on him being a spy. And they defiantly didn't count on him being targeted by terrorist groups.

When Abby found out what MI6 had done, she was horrified, and wanted to meet Alex even more. Yet still, she wasn't allowed to visit him in the hospital, only Gibbs and Ducky could, considering he would be considered his guardian for a while, at least until MI6 forced him back to England. Tony, McGee, and Ziva were also interested in this new addition to the team. The Director had said, if Alex was up to it, MI6 had, in return for looking after him, allowed NCIS to use him on cases. Jenny didn't approve, but MI6 had insisted on paying them back somehow. Secretly, Jenny hoped Alex would refuse, but MI6 had ordered her to ask. It would get back to them if she didn't, it always did.

The team now expected daily updates on Alex. He was different than anything they had ever seen. Each of them had seen Alex after torture, McGee, Tony, and Ziva in person, and Gibbs and Jenny through a live feed concealed in Gibbs' glasses. Abby shuddered.

******Flashback: Abby*******

Jenny tapped her foot nervously; the team had just gotten inside the building. According to the plan, they split up, Tony with McGee, and Ziva with Gibbs. A couple other teams went with Tony and McGee. Abby tried to keep her eyes on both sides of the screen. One side contained Gibbs' feed, the other was Tony's. Gunfire erupted on Tony's side, Abby clutched Bert harder, making him fart, she didn't laugh.

Gibbs' feed was still quiet, but Gibbs could hear through his earpiece what was going on on Tony's end. The gun fire was all part of the plan, lead all the guards and members of the organization away while Gibbs and Ziva took care of the guards in the dungeon and freed, if they were still alive, the naval officers trapped there. Back pressed against the wall, Ziva peeked around the corner, there the guard was. Jenny held her breath.

Ziva stepped out, gun raised, Gibbs right behind her. The guard fired a couple shots, which Ziva and Gibbs returned. Ziva caught him right between the eyes. He was the only guard left; the rest had gone up to the fight. Everything was going well on Tony's end. Gibbs and Ziva were free to search the cells. Jenny sighed, but Abby bit her lip, still as worried as before.

To their horror, in person and watching from NCIS, each cell had at least three naval officers, all dead. Finally, when Gibbs reached the last cell, he heard whimpering. Carefully, he opened the door. To his shock, instead of finding a live officer, he found a half dead boy. There was one officer dead in the corner, but what came first was the living boy.

The boy cried out as the light hit his eyes. Watching the horrid scene, Abby was sure part of her died. Even Jenny had a horrified look on her face. The boy was in bad shape. Tears slid out of his closed eye lids. Gibbs immediately checked his pulse, besides the small sounds and silent tears, the boy looked dead. Gibbs called for Ziva, who was just finishing up her side.

Gibbs' hand accidentally brushed against the boys shoulder, making the boy sob harder. With each spasm there was more blood. Abby could feel tears wandering down her cheeks, she didn't wipe them away. She had seen abuse before, but she had never seen a kid look so… broken. Jenny herself was fighting tears. All parts of the boy were bleeding, bruised, or covered in puss.

"Shhhhhhhh… You're alright." Gibbs was lying through his teeth, nothing was alright about this. It did little to calm the boy. The boy slightly opened his eyes, and hissed at the light. The boy tried to speak, but all he could get out was a whisper. "Please…." That alone almost shattered Abby's heart, it sounded so broken. A tear slipped down Jenny's cheek, she wiped it away. Then the boy passed out.

"Shit!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Ziva, where are you?" He bellowed. Ziva emerged from another cell, a man limped with her.

"There is one alive here, he has a twisted ankle." Gibbs couldn't feel sympathy for the officer while there was a boy half dead.

"Ziva, there's a boy inside this one almost dead! Use the radio to contact the ambulance; I'm not sure how long he can make it. Ziva called quickly, and then she followed Gibbs in. Seeing him, she swore in a couple different languages.

"What can we do?" She asked.

"We don't know what his injuries are; we have to wait for the medics." Gibbs checked the boys pulse again, faint, but there. Abby couldn't tear herself away from the screen, suddenly she realized that on Tony's side the fire had ceased and everyone that had been fighting was dead, captured, or escaped. Despite their efforts, some men had escaped.

Suddenly, paramedics came rushing in, Gibbs and Ziva were pushed out of the cell. A few paramedics brought them out of the building to be checked. Just in case.

******Abby End Flashback******

Abby did not want to remember that. The Director had wanted to oversee the operation, so she had made them wear cameras, but Abby wished she hadn't, she definitely didn't want to see that.

I know, the flashback was crappy, if you don't like it, I'm sorry. I need some more work on that. I just wanted to get the first chappie out. Can't guarantee all of the chappie's will be this long, I just got a sudden push on this story. Hope you liked it!


End file.
